1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforced thermoplastic resin composition for providing a molded product having excellent mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a composite material comprising a resin, and a fibrous substance such as glass, carbon, boron or metal fibers, or a flaky or powdery substance such as mica or talc, is widely used for making electrical, automobile, or other parts.
Substantially in accordance with a simple law of complexing, a composite material composed of a thermosetting resin and long fibers exhibits excellent mechanical properties which are better than those of a metallic material. Accordingly, it has come to be used for the manufacture of the wing and empennage of an aircraft, or other parts for which the maintenance of safety is a critical factor. It is presumed that the outstanding mechanical properties of these materials are due to the strong interface formed by the reaction between the thermosetting resin as the matrix, and a surface treating agent, such as an organofunctional silane, on the fibers.
A composite material composed of a thermoplastic resin and short fibers, or a flaky or powdery substance, however, exhibits only an extremely lower degree of mechanical properties than those obtained in accordance with a simple law of complexing, as opposed to the composite material containing a thermosetting resin. The composite material composed of a thermoplastic resin, and short fibers, or a flaky or powdery substance, however, is suited for mass production, and is used in a lot of fields, including the automobile and electrical industries, since it is manufactured by injection molding, while the composite material composed of a thermosetting resin and long fibers is mainly formed by a press, or the like.
It has recently been desired to make important functional parts of a resin in order to save resources and energy. No thermoplastic composite material known in the art has, however, been satisfactory in view of the performance required thereof, and it has been expected to develop a stronger thermoplastic composite material.